


403的一个脑洞

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat
Summary: 麦考夫断线的那段时间，所有人都以为他只是被Eurus单独关在了她以前的囚室里，并没发生什么其他事情。然而。。。。果真如此么？





	403的一个脑洞

是雷斯垂德首先觉得有什么东西不对劲的。倒不是说在Eurus的事发生之前他和那个冰人之间有什么，最多只是一些逗留驻足的对视，两人间总显得略微拘谨的交谈，还有麦考夫偶尔对他露出的笑容。  
雷斯垂德相信这些不是出自他自己的虚构。以他年轻那会受欢迎的程度，凭他的经验来讲，他非常确定麦考夫对他是有那么点意思的。  
可是这一切在Eurus的事情发生后好像都消失了。他们仍旧有交流，麦考夫“友好而亲切”地表达了他的感谢，而在雷斯垂德关心地询问他是否还好后，麦考夫扩大了笑容，借机有要事处理回避了他。  
两兄弟的关系也似乎有些改善，还听说麦考夫经常陪着家人去看望Eurus。可是雷斯垂德就是觉得那个男人身上有些东西变了，即使他和周遭的人关系看上去近了很多，可雷斯垂德觉得他心里其实一点也不在乎。就好像，他变成了一个真正的。。。冰人。

“所以你的父母现在还不知道Eurus到底对你们两个兄弟做了什么?”Lestrade的语气里有点难掩的愤怒。  
“知道了又有什么意义?她毕竟是他们的女儿。”  
“可她让你们两兄弟互相残杀。”  
Mycroft只是耸了耸肩，并没有想要继续这个话题的意思，Lestrade皱着眉看着眼前这个对这一切毫无所谓的男人。  
过了半天，Lestrade下定决心，低声问出了一直徘徊于他心中的疑问:“那，我们呢?”  
Mycroft笑了笑，灰蓝色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。“什么时候起有了’我们’，Greg?”  
Lestrade坐在椅子里烦躁地扭了扭身体，伸手扒了扒本就略微散乱的灰发。“是不是因为。。。是不是因为我从来没。。。”Lestrade不安地舔了下嘴唇，“是不是因为我从来没提出邀约?你一直时而疏离时而又好像有兴趣，我猜不准你的心思，我以为你是存心的，你只在玩某种游戏，我觉得像你这样的人不会。。。”  
“游戏?”Mycroft的脸上充满疑惑，随后又像是突然明白了Lestrade的意思。如果Lestrade不是个和犯罪份子打了这么多年交道的探长，很可能会错过对方脸上一闪而过的受伤神色。  
“也许Eurus是对的。”尽管只是动了下嘴唇，安静的房间还是让Lestrade听清了他说的话。“不管怎样，这都不重要了，Greg。从来没有过’我们’，以后也不会有了。”  
Lestrade惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“无论你妹妹说了什么，你知道那些听信了你妹妹话的人的下场是什么样的，Mycroft!”  
“我知道我妹妹的能力，Greg，我知道我在做什么。如果没有其他事，那么今天就到这里吧，我还有事要忙。”

Lestrade微醺地走在酒吧回家的夜路上。今晚他喝得有点多，走在安静的街道上，脑子里不断回忆着方才他和John的聊天内容。  
福尔摩斯家的妹妹是个疯子，这个他知道。Eurus做了什么，他从Sherlock嘴里听说过，但并不详细。Sherlock一向不喜欢描述与案件无关的细节，可是听着John的讲述探长的心开始不断下沉。  
他不知道Mycroft在Sherlock和John还没做出反应的时候就已经开始给自己挖坑，比弟弟更早的做出了选择，还体贴的用激将法减轻了Sherlock的心里负担。他和John都听到了Sherlock离开前对他说的那句照顾Mycroft，Greg当时对他一反常态的关心有点惊讶但并没多想，而John刚才告诉他，其实类似的把戏Eurus在很小的时候就经常玩。Sherlock小时候很喜欢缠着Mycroft，或者是他的朋友Victor。Eurus有一次把不会游泳的两人同时推进了水塘，只是因为觉得着急尖叫的Sherlock很有意思。类似的事情在他们小时候还发生过很多次，恐怕Mycroft比他们更早明白妹妹会玩什么花样，才如此高效地选择舍弃自己的生命，一点迟疑也没有。  
Lestrade深吸一口气，让夜晚的寒风吹凉此刻好似火烧的肺部。他忽然开始不断想起从认识Mycroft开始两人间发生的一些小事，他们的印象并不美好的初次认识，他们的某些会面，Lestrade头一次对Mycroft展现的幽默感到惊讶，还有Lestrade也不知道从什么时候开始他会注意起Mycroft每次出现时的穿着，他被剪裁良好西装包裹住的长腿，还有后背非常完美的曲线，还有Mycroft看着他的眼神，那双灰蓝色的眼睛已经在他梦里出现过很多次。Greg略微酸楚地回忆着这一切。  
他们都不知道Mycroft单独呆在牢房里的时候发生了什么，Greg只知道他们相识这么多年，他头一次见到对方这么狼狈的姿态。Mycroft一开始似乎没有意识到Greg的出现，对Lestrade的询问迟了十来秒才有回应。但是Mycroft身上没有外伤，于是Greg认为事情没那么严重。  
他和Mycroft最近一次的谈话还尤在耳边，面对Mycroft完全抗拒的态度Greg不知道他要怎么办，但是Eurus的事情让他非常明确地意识到，他对男人的在乎远远超过所谓的暧昧情愫。Greg不愿意就这么放弃，他不能容许Mycroft就这样下去。

坐在回俱乐部的车上，Mycroft打开了Sherrinford的实时监控。自从Eurus的存在被发现后每次爸妈的探望对他来说都是个警报，虽然妹妹仍旧不与人交流，但Mycroft还是觉得她就像个不定时的炸弹，只要一个处理不小心，谁都不知道会引发什么后果。  
独自坐在后车座，Mycroft的身体松散的坐在位子里，一手撑在车窗边支着脑袋，看着监控里的Eurus沉默地盯着一面墙壁。妈咪没有受她的影响，在自顾自地和她说话，站在一边的父亲慈爱地看着对面的女儿，只在妈咪谈话的间歇偶尔说上几句。Mycroft并不关心他们说了什么，若不是怕有什么万一的不安隐患，他宁愿把这半小时的车程放在短暂的休息上。  
“你还没原谅我们的大儿子吗?”爸爸的问话抓回了Mycroft快要神游的注意力。  
“他可是瞒了我们几十年!”妈咪撇了下嘴角，眼中充满了不赞同，但已经没了她刚刚知道事实时的那种愤怒。  
“我是担心Eurus对他们做了什么不好的事情，就像小时候那样。她好像还抓了John，你知道当年Victor的失踪对Sherlock造成了很大的打击。”  
“他们早就不是小孩子了。再说Myc已经把她关了这么多年，像个犯人一样严密，还能出差子那他也太没用了。”  
Mycroft面无表情地看着爸妈边说边离开了Sherrinford，终于关上了电脑，伸手揉了揉僵硬的脖子,发出声疲累的叹息。

“Holmes先生，您有访客在会客室等您。”  
“什么访客?”Mycroft惊讶地抬高了眉毛。没人知道他回国的时间，他也没有和任何人约过现在见面。  
“是Lestrade探长，先生。”  
Mycroft提着手提箱的手紧了紧。他现在实在不想和任何人会面，尤其是那位探长。可不是所有事情都会在他准备好的时候才等他解决。Mycroft闭了闭眼，缓步走向会客室。  
“嗨Mycroft。”Lestrade的眼里带着一如既往的笑意看向刚走进门的Mycroft。  
“知道我行程的人并不多。”  
“我发誓我没有让Anthea暗示我你什么时候回来。”Lestrade刻意用无辜的眼神望着Mycroft。  
“她关心你，Mycroft。”看着面露不悦的大英政府Lestrade又补了句。  
“如果有事要谈，你可以直接预先联系我。”  
“如果我说我只是想见你,你会有空见面吗?”Greg脸上满是戏谑。相对于一直面无表情的Holmes，Lestrade表情总是过于丰富。  
Mycroft无言以对。自从上次两人在第欧根尼谈过话后Mycroft基本上对Lestrade是能避就避。那天之后两人的谈话内容时常在他的脑海里浮现，他认定Lestrade肯定会讨厌他，觉得他虚伪善变，而Mycroft并不想对他的决定多做解释也不会改变。他们本就只有工作上的往来，他还是有自信可以把握好分寸，如常的与一个对他心存厌恶的同事相处。  
可没想到隔了一周Lestrade就像什么都没发生过似的又开始联系他。而且比起以往Greg的态度明显有所不同，他开始会发消息给他，用一些零零碎碎的话题试图和他聊天，还时不时提出想约他吃饭--尽管他已经用非常明确但婉转的方式拒绝了，但Lestrade还是明目张胆地对他发一些消息。。。事情似乎并没有往他期望的方向发展。  
“你脸色很差，眼里都是血丝。出差很累?”一直站着的Mycroft没有注意到两人间长久的沉默，直到Greg的声音打断了他的思绪。  
“不止是出差累。”说完Mycroft灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝错愕，他没有打算接话的。暗自摇了摇头，Mycroft转身给两人倒起了酒。  
“所以。。。你想找人谈谈吗，Mycroft?”Lestrade踱步至男人身后轻声提问。而Mycroft却像被吓到似的抖了一下，手里未拿稳的玻璃互相碰撞，发出了声清脆的响声。  
“能别这么吓人吗？”大概是过度的疲劳让Mycroft难以像往常那般自控，至少在他清醒时不会这么轻易发脾气。“别把时间浪费在我身上了，Lestrade探长，我已经说得很清楚了，我们没有可能，别再考验我的耐心。”  
Greg默默地看着男人，过了很久，点了点头。“好。”  
Mycroft深吸口气，正想点头表示赞同，谁知道Greg继续开口：“那就看着我，告诉我，你丝毫不喜欢我。我保证立即放弃，不会再骚扰你。”  
Mycroft从Lestrade的眼里看到了前所未有的认真。他见过这男人的很多表情，也对这双深色的眼睛非常熟悉，但就只是这一刻，不知道为什么这双眼睛让他觉得很有压力，呼吸有点不畅。  
Mycroft开口回答，却发现没有声音，抿紧的嘴唇不肯放松一点。  
“看着我，告诉我，你丝毫不喜欢我。”Lestrade一字一句轻声地再次说道。  
Mycroft的脸上没有露出任何情绪，再次试着分开嘴唇，却发现属于他身体的一部分脱离了他的掌控，他的胃拧成了一团。  
“只要这真是你想要的，我会放弃。”Lestrade似乎已经确定了他的回答，向他走近了一步，两人之间的距离让他感受到了彼此发出的气息。  
“这行不通的。”终于找回了干哑的声音，却并不是他应该给的回答。Mycroft对自己的不受控制有点出离状况的不解，他的意志控制不了他的行为了。  
“我们可以尝试，只要你愿意。”Greg试探性地伸手抚过Mycroft的肩膀，没有遇到抵触。  
“这不会。。。”越来越轻的声音最终没有说完整句话。  
“我喜欢你，Mycroft。我在乎你。”Greg大胆地拥住了眼前的男人，Mycroft只在最初的一刻发出了抵抗的意识，随即只是两手攥住了探长手肘处的衣服。  
“Let me take care of you,Please.”Greg轻声对他说道。  
Mycroft茫然地看着地毯上的一处花纹，不知道是不是因为劳累的原因，他觉得有点晕，无法单靠自己的力量支撑身体，只能放任自己抓紧了Greg，但至少他的胃已经不再拧作一团。

-End-


End file.
